The Oppressed
by ChainzNWhips
Summary: A thrilling action-adventure featuring Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Grimmjow and more! That includes a touch of romance as well.


**The Oppressed**

Grimmjow sat on his throne in Las Noches with a big smile on his face as he saw Rukia approaching. He rose from his throne.

"Grimmjow-sama!" Rukia shouted as she arrived at the throne.

"Kneel whelp." Grimmjow said as he walked slowly towards her. She fell on her knees and began to sob.

"Ever since I stabbed my hand into your stomach, I knew you'd serve me one day." Grimmjow said as he stroked her back. Rukia unzips his fly and begins ferociously sucking his genitals.

"I have a mission for you." Grimmjow stated as Rukia rose, wiping his genital excrements from her mouth.

"Anything for you my lord!"

"You must journey to Karakura Town and destroy Overlord Orihime and her minions." Grimmjow said patting her on the head.

"I leave at once!" She said as she dove into the portal to Karakura Town.

Rukia crash landed into Orihime's palace. She looked around and saw Uryu in a cage suspended above ground, dancing on a pole, wearing only a thong. She also saw Ichigo chained to Orihime's leg.

"Well,Well,Well, look who dropped in." Said Orihime.

"I hope you're here to join me." She said with a smirk.

"I am here to kill you!" Rukia yelled as she drew her Zanpakuto from its sheathe.

"Well, you might want to turn around first." said Orihime.

"El Directo!" said a strange voice, as the wall behind Rukia collapsed. In walked Yatsora Sado.

"If you think you can kill Mistress Hime, you'd better think again!" Chad shouted as he charged Rukia recklessly. She easily countered and severed his arm. Chad became enraged and began inaccurately trying to hit Rukia. Ichigo had just finished eating a banana and threw the peel at Sado's feet. He slipped and fell to the floor just as Rukia beheaded him.

"Well done." said Orihime clapping her hands "However..." Orihime pulled a lever and Uryu fell from his cage. He snarled and lunged at Rukia. He threw her against a nearby pillar and she fell unconscious. Uryu let out a violent shriek as he crept over to Rukia's body. He ripped open her clothes and licked her all over. He then began fisting her in the vagina, just as Orihime commanded him to stop.

"That's enough, throw her into the arena." Uryu dragged her body and dumped it into the arena.

"Leave her for now, I'll deal with her later." Orihime said smiling at Ichigo.

Orihime led Ichigo to her quarters. She threw her clothes off as he took his off. She started jacking him off as he softly moaned. Next door, Uryu was masturbating to the sounds they were making. Orihime screamed as Ichigo shoved his penis into her vagina. Ichigo then climaxed onto her face and they laid in bed.

"I must go kill her now." Orihime said looking at Ichigo. He nodded in agreement as Orihime sprinted into the arena and faced Rukia.

"I heard your perverted sex you slut bitch!" Rukia yelled.

"Calm your tits, oh wait you have none." giggled Orihime.

"I'm gonna send you and your whore vagina to hell!" said Rukia

"Come at me then!" Orihime shouted as she donned her hollow mask. They charged each other and their swords clashed. Orihime's power rivaled that of Yamamoto. The tension from the clash sent them both flying in opposite directions. Just then Uryu leaped from the shadows and onto Rukia, pinning her to the ground. Rukia struggled to overpower the rabid Uryu, but to no avail. Orihime approached.

"I guess since feral Uryu took you down, I win!" said Orihime as she stabbed Uryu and Rukia at the same time. Rukia died under Uryu, who was also dead.

"I knew she couldn't do it." said Grimmjow as he turned away from the screen.

"Gillians! Advance!" Grimmjow shouted as a dark cloud formed above Karakura Town. Orihime looked into the sky wondering what it was. Just then a horde of Kamikaze Gillians emerged from the cloud and decimated Karakura Town, killing Orihime. Grimmjow sat back on his throne.

"You've done well, apprentice." said Grimmjow to a shadowy figure. Moonlight shined onto the young man's face as he kneeled before Grimmjow.

"I did it for you, my liege." grinned Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

This took a long time to write, so show me respect. There will be more if you guys want more. 20 reviews or more please. Constructive Criticism is welcomed.


End file.
